Dangan Ronpa A Showdown of Despair
by PandaLordThomas
Summary: Despair tries to destroy Hope again. Will it work? SYOC closed! (Boys 16/16) (Girls 16/16) Prolouge: Our Protagonist Randell Von Novalis (kizi199) wakes up in a strange place with fellow students. They learn about a game that will test thier Hope in a Showdown of Despair.
1. OC Form

Dangan Ronpa: The Battle Against despair

Hello I am looking for 32 SYOC's. Yes 32! First come first serve, but you must fill out the complete form down below and PM me your form. I am looking for a lucky student and a hidden despair student with a talent to throw everyone else. 16 Boys and 16 Girls. I also don't care about repeat talents from previous games. Good luck!

Name:

Gender:

SHSL:

Eyes:

Hair:

Skin:

Body: (What this means is he buff like Ogami and Nidai, chubby like Togami, Childish and Small like Fujisaki, or maybe bust like Asahina and Akane.

Cloths:

Personality:

Speech Patterns:

Back Story: Be Creative!

Secrets: (Can be embarrassing, sad, or even despair inducing like murder.)

Fears:

Habits: (Like if he hides his face when he gets embarrassed)

Possible Motives: (What would drive your character to murder?)

Execution: (Must fill out! Don't forget execution name!)

Romance: (Is your character interested? And if so what would the character be like? How would the love grow?)

Motivation for going to Hope's peak:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Interactions with others:

Free Time Events: (Just give me the gist of it. Don't go into super detail. Like how the character grows and what does he tell the protagonist? This will be canceled if your character becomes the Protagonist.)

Trails: (What does he/she do? Help in arguments? Do an autopsy? Investigate? Or do didily squat?)

Fate: (Survivor/Murderer/Victim. Give me a reason when you chose. You could also have a character become a traitor)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Health: (Are they healthy, how a health condition, sick, or do they have low self-esteem.)

Quotes: (Give me 3 – 5 and one has to be an introduction.)

Please fill out completely and have fun filling it in. I will send you a message if your character is chosen and remember to send I to me through PM.


	2. Trailer

**Hello everybody I'm back! I am still in need of OC's so please submit! I have received many OC's and I would like to thank those people! I have made a Trailer so you can get ready for the story!**

**Dangan Ronpa: A Showdown of Despair!**

**Trailer**

Two people are speaking in a dark room.

"Do you think it will succeed?" A male voice asks.

"It will." A genderless voice responds.

"Then you have my permission, don't disappoint me. Make it a show worth watching." The male voice says back.

"Uppupu!" An easy going mechanical voice laughs. "It will not disappoint!

A sun now shines on a giant school. A teenage boy pushes the doors open with a smile on his face. He steps into the huge school.

"I thought Hope' Peak was supposed to be a school that brings Life and Hope. Instead it only brought Death and Despair."

Now 32 students stand in a hotel lobby, in front of them is a recipient's desk. A bear, one half white with a black eye and the other half black with a menacing red eye jumps into the air and lands on the desk.

"Hello, I am Monokuma!" The bear yells. "I am the manager of this hotel! This is where you will spend the rest of our lives!"

"A hotel?" A boy asks.

"The rest of our lives!?" A girl screams.

"Uppupu!" Monokuma laughed. "This is Despair Hotel, were there is only one way to leave!"

A chill went up my spine as I listened to his next words.

"You must murder a fellow student!"

The Game of Killing began.

Harukai Kasahara SHSL Game Desinger

"We can't give up on Hope!" Harukai yelled. "Help will come, I'm sure of it!"

"Help's not coming!" Monokuma yelled appearing from nowhere.

Kasai Ichijo SHSL Thief/Neith Takary SHSL Bully

"Don't talk to my friends that way!" Kasai yelled.

"Shut up ya runaway puppy." Neith said with a smirk.

Megumi Ishikawa SHSL Bartender

"I'm not in the mood for your damn lecture." Megumi said sipping her beer.

Valeria Steffen SHSL Actress/Aigis Nakami SHSL Logic

"Someone killed her?" Valeria asked. "Why!?"

"I highly suspected this would happen." Aigis said.

Norio Ishikawa SHSL Physical Therapist

"Megumi! Stop drinking we're in the middle of a Class trail!

Class Trail End!

Sweat fell down my face. The Roulette began to spin. Did we get it right? Or did we get it oh so wrong? The Roulette came to a slow stop…

Who died first?

Who is the Protagonist?

Did they get it right?

Read the story to find out. Update every Thursday.

**Well I hope that set up some Hype and Suspense! Please continue to support the series and thank you to the people who sent OC's and the people who support the series.**


	3. Prolouge Part 1

_**Hello everybody I'm back! Sadly I still don't have all 32 students! I only need 2 more girls! Sadly I cannot do a full length chapter like I planned, but I do have a short intro. So enjoy! I do no own Dangan Ronpa only the characters and plot. **_

Dangan Ronpa: A Showdown of Despair

Prologue: Enjoy a life of Despair

Hope's Peak Academy, a high school that only recruits the finest, smartest, and strongest, only the best of the best nationwide. You don't come to them, they come to you. No entrance exam, you only need to reach two requirements.

You must already be enrolled in high school.

You must be the best in your respected field.

And here I am, standing in front of the huge doors a note crumpled in my fist. This is the note that invited me here. I should probably introduce myself. I am Randall Von Novalis. The title I was given was Super High School Level Spy or for short SHSL Spy. I know it's not your everyday high school side-job, but that's not important.

I like hamburgers, technology items, jokes, and any paranormal things. I dislike rude people and people who try to control me. I wear a white sports jacket with a few blue strips. The front is open revealing a navy blue t-shirt. I wear black jeans and red sneakers. My eyes are bright blue and I have honey blonde hair that is short and slightly wavy. I have a fair skin tone. I'm also a bit muscular and fit.

That's enough about me though! A huge smile appeared on my face. I pushed the doors open and stepped through hem. I looked at a group of kids. I stepped forward and then they started to collapse. I ran towards hem and I stumbled. I had a pounding headache. I then collapsed sprawled across the floor. I was so tired. I felt my bod move across the floor. I looked up and saw a figure. I recognized the person, a student. I then fell asleep. I shot awake sweating. Who was he student in my dream? I couldn't remember. I looked around the room I had awaked in. I was on a very comfy bed. There was night stand next to the bed with a lamp on it. I found a very clean bathroom and a dresser filled with my cloths neatly folded and my stuff organized. In the middle of the room was a table. On it was my phone with a blue case, a plate of cookies along with a glass of milk. Also some keys with a tag on it reading my name.

I realized how hungry I was and quickly ate. I picked up my phone deciding to call my brother. Then I realized everything was gone. Apps, pictures, phone numbers, and even my search history, I had no signal o internet service. I ruffled my hair in confusion. Then I heard a familiar ding-a-ling! I looked at my hone and realized I had received a message.

Unknown: Meet me a he Hotel Lobby.

To be continued…

_**I Hope you enjoyed! (Pun intended.) The protagonist was created by Kizi1999. I will not update next week, but I will try to update the following week. Well review and I will update soon!**_

_**Saving Game…**_


	4. Prolouge Part 2

**Hello everybody I'm back! I hope you had a happy holiday! Here's the next update, it's short sadly **

**Prologue: Enjoy a Life of Despair**

**Part 2**

I looked at the message questionably, a Hotel Lobby? I thought I was in a school… right? I headed to the only door I had not opened yet. It must lead outside the room, I was going to look around and find out what's going on here. I walked out the door and shut it and used my key to lock it. I noticed a digital plate on the door. It showed my face and my name on top, Randall Von Novalis.

I stood in a long hallway. There were sixteen doors on each side. I choose to turn right and began to jog that way. I saw two big blue doors and a plate above the door that said Hotel Lobby. In front of the doors was something a lot more interesting. A huge group of kids, I quickly realized they were my fellow students. All the students stopped and looked at me. I decided to introduce myself.

"Hello everyone I'm Randall Von Novalis the SHSL Spy." I gave a slight smile.

I noticed some people tensed up and some even gave me glares. As sad as it was I was used to it.

"Is anyone going in?" I asked.

"The doors are locked." Said a boy who cuddled a pillow.

"Another moron, if you just used logic you could have thought since no one has entered it was locked." A girl said with a smile.

I closed my eyes. I thought this was weird. First I pass out, then I woke up in a bed, I find out I'm apparently in a hotel, my phone is not working, I get a strange text, and finally the doors to the Hotel Lobby is locked. I open my eyes and a girl is in face causing me to jump back in surprise. She turned around a smile and clapped her hands once. "Let's introduce each other!"

To be continued…

**I hope you enjoyed in the next chapter I will start introducing the characters! **

**Saving Game…**


	5. Prolouge Part 3-1

_** Hello everybody I know it's been a long time since I last updated it's because of the crazy holidays and I haven't had the time. Let's start introducing the characters! **_

**Prologue: Enjoy a life of Despair Part 3-1**

I looked at the huge assembly of the SHSL students. I had done research on the students at the Hope's Peak Academy fan page. They all seemed to be socializing so I walked up to a group of three. There was a single girl and two boys. I walked to the girl. She was the same one that called me a moron.

"Hello, I am Aigis Nakami. I am the SHSL Logic. Who might you be?" She said introducing herself.

"I'm Randall Von Novalis," I answer.

**Aigis Nakami (AndroidSoul)**

**SHSL Logic**

Her eyes were a monochrome like grey. Her hair is a light blond at the roots and it slowly fades to an orangish red. It seems rather long and swishes to her left side. It seemed very fluffy. She was Caucasian, pale. She was smallish. She wears white boots with black accents, dark gray shorts, and a lighter gray t-shirt. She wears a white long sleeve jacket that reaches her shorts. In her hair is a black hairband.

She was born as the child of an extremely rich family, because of that se would receive little inheritance. She then detached herself from her family and started working on her own. She quickly became rich with her logical way of selling and buying stock. She quickly came to rival her eldest brother in fortune and success. In a few years she bought the company when it almost reached its financial peak.

"I guess our introduction is over now," she said and then walked away.

A hyper boy bounced up to me.

"Hiya, I'm Chiko Fugoya. Who are you? What's your talent? I'm a comic book collector! Do you like comic books? Cause if you do I have a whole bunch!...

**Chiko Fugoya (htfnutty)**

**SHSL Comic Book Collector**

His eyes are a bright turquoise. He has orange hair that is layered and reaches his shoulders. He has medium light skin with freckles covering his face. He is fairly short and though he isn't scrawny he also doesn't have much muscle. He wears a bright neon orange jacket that has sleeves a little too big for him. He wears blue faded jeans that are tucked into bright multicolored convers.

He grew up in a wealthy home. His mom spoiled him and bought him whatever he wanted. Chiko started to collect comic books, he now has about three thousand comic books and counting.

As he continued to ramble on I walked away to the next person.

**Saving Progress…**

** Hello everybody. That is the end of this art. Look forward to another part coming in about an hour. I know they are short and I'm sorry, because of this. I hope you continue reading. **


	6. Prolouge 3-2

**Hello everybody! I hope you are having happy holidays! It's time for the next update. I hope I can show more characters this update!**

**Prologue: Enjoy a life of Despair Part 3-2 **

I walk away from Chiko and bump into another person.

"I'm sorry," I say ruffling my hair.

"Don't worry about it," He says. "Anyways ,nice to meet you! My name is Julian MacAleese. You can call me Jules. I'm the SHSL Janitor!" He says with a polite bow.

**Julian (Jules) MacAleese (Vi11age)**

**SHSL Janitor**

His eyes are thin almond-shape and brown. He has long black hair that is long enough to cover is ears and almost his right eyebrow. His skin is porcelain like. He is very slim. He wears beige cardigan that seems to be loose on him and is only buttoned on the last two buttons. Under that he has a dark grey dress shirt on. He wears black slacks and black dress shoes.

In all honesty I was surprised he dressed so nice even if he is the descendant of the rich Irish MacAleese family. It is said he as the cleaning skill of ten maids and has put many people out of business.

We continue to speak until two boys approach me.

"Hey man, wassup? Haruaki Kasahara is the name game designing is my … game. Sounded better in my head," The boy named Haruaki said.

**Haruaki Kasahara (Poison Banana)**

**SHSL Game Designer**

He has gold eyes. He has blue hair that goes halfway down his back. His skin color is genetic (**imagine Naegi or Hajime)**. He seems to be tall and skinny. He wears a red jacket with a white t-shirt under it. His pants are a dull green and he wears black shoes. He has a pair of thin rectangle glasses. He wears a necklace that has a 2D 1-UP mushroom at the end of it.

He started game designing when he started junior high. He does all his programming, music, and designing for all his games. His first RPG "Angels in Hell" sold over 2 million copies in the first few days.

I turned to the next boy.

**Saving Progress…**

** I'm sorry that tis updates are so short. I just don't have much time. I am sor and that's it for now.**


End file.
